


The Mad Dad: King of Fatherhood

by Drimeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drimeth/pseuds/Drimeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray & Vav AU: Ryan Haywood was just your regular man. CEO of Monarch Labs, friends with one coworker and a old friend from high school he is pretty sure is a hobo now, and lives in a stunning penthouse with an amazing view.<br/>All of this changes (In Ryan's opinion, for the better) when he is left to care for an old's friends now orphaned kids. And the other kids he picks up along the way.</p><p>CEO? Not a problem. Genius inventor? Piece of cake! Father of six children? Lord help him, he really needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Father-To-Be

"For the last time Corpirate, I am not putting on a crown and calling myself the Mad King. It sounds pompous, arrogant, and like I'm in a lame children's show." 

Oddly enough, this was not the first time this sort of sentence was heard in the office of the CEO of Monarch Labs. Ryan Haywood, founder and CEO, often had to argue about his image with his closest friend (one of two), who also worked at the building.

The tall blond man didn't see what could possible be needed of change. Just because his old friend decided to become a pirate and wear an eye patch (no one is allowed to ask or Ryan will threaten them), he had been trying to convince Ryan to do something similar.

"T'will be fun! A new adventure on the high seas!" Corpirate argued, always up for this fight.

"Just because you enjoy the odd looks does not mean I do as well." Ryan said, signing another form.  
"Says the one wearing a kilt."

"It is comfortable, easy to put on, and makes it easier to run should there be problems in the lab that needs my immediate attention."

"Sure, and the anchor floats."

Ryan looked at Corpirate. "Is this all you want to do today? Stand here and bother me?"

"Aye, I could go drink as well." Corpirate said.

"Alcoholic." Ryan teased. He stretched back once he finished signing three more documents, knee high socks rolling down slightly from the action. His kilt, ironed and picture perfect, rested comfortable over his body. "How about tonight we go out? I will drive, as usual."

"Aye, I would enjoy that." Corpirate readily agreed.

Ryan chuckled. "I'm not paying for you."

"Where is your spirit of adventure Land Lubber?" Corpirate asked.

On shore Captain." Ryan replied back with another laugh.

Corpirate chuckled at that one. "Will Rusty be there?"

"Probably. Won't tell him anything but he likes to just show up." Ryan pointed out.

"Aye, he does. Like a siren on a sinking ship."

"I don't even want to guess what you mean on that one."

"Mr. Haywood?" A secretary came into the room. "It's four o'clock sir. You have a meeting downstairs in five minutes."

"Thank you. I will be there shortly. Well Corpirate, it has been fun, as you always are, but I actually have to do a job around here." Ryan stood up and straightened his shirt out. "Miss. Smith, please escort Corpirate out. I rather not smell the sea in here for a week again."

"Of course sir. Will that be all?" Miss. Smith asked him.

"Yes it will." Ryan dismissed her as he left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, after the drinks and laughing at Rusty for showing up uninvited again, Ryan walked into the front entrance of his lovely home. A lavishly decorated penthouse not too far from his office. He could see the building from his living room, which had a wall of glass facing outward to the city. The modern furniture and paintings fit together nicely, and made the whole place feel like it came out of a book.

Ryan sighed, letting his shoulders fall from a confident position to one that more reflected how he felt inside.

He took off the tie and undid two top buttons, before sitting on the arm chair and turned on the TV, a 75" flat screen with international channels, diet coke set on the coaster beside him.

Even though this was what he had always dreamed of, power, wealth, respect from hundreds and the ability to change the world, he felt... Incomplete. Like something was missing that was tearing him apart inside. He was able to admit part of the problem. He was lonely. It was just him, facing the world with no one at his side, and no one to make it better for. Sure, he had Corpirate and Rusty, but they were merely friends. Allies in this crazy cut throat world of technology and corporate growth.

Ryan dreamt of one day waking up in the mornings with the sounds of tiny feet pattering against the ground. Of one day missing work because he had a reason to stay home.

Ryan sighed, watching some show, looked like a game show, and downed more of his soda. One day, Ryan was going to have kids. He was still youngish. He still had a chance. He just needed to make sure he was in the best possible financial situation he could be in before he does.

When it was late enough, Ryan turned off the TV, tossed away the can, and got ready for bed. As he closed his eyes, he thought again of his main wish.

'One day, I will have kids. And they will be the best kids in the world.'


	2. The first of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the lonely CEO isn't going to be lonely for long.

The day Ryan's day changed for... Forever, it started off normal enough. Ryan got ready to work with the sound of the weather report and local news playing from a radio he has had since high school. It looked out of place in his otherwise opulent surroundings, but Ryan had it for so long that it felt odd to think of tossing it into the trash. Like getting rid of a piece of himself and his past. 

"Heh, sentiment." Ryan chuckled to himself as he did up the kilt and secured it with his belt. "If my childhood self saw me now... He would wonder why I was talking to myself."

With another laugh, he picked out a clean white shirt and vest, and headed out for another day at Monarch Labs. He was looking forward to his weekly inspection of the labs to check on his scientists and the projects. It was a beautiful day to do it as well. A bright and sunny day. If he still felt this wonderful by lunch, and all the projects were at the appropriate level, he may give everyone a half day. He would sure enjoy it.

It took only a five minute drive to get to his parking stall and another ten to be seated in his office, ready to start the day as the sun rose to greet the great city behind him.

Form after form filled his morning until Miss. Smith alerted him that it was time to go to the labs.

"Thank you again Miss. Smith." Ryan said, standing up. He was looking forward to the projects. "Do I have any meetings afterwards?"

"One with a lawyer named Chris Jamesworth." She told him, walking beside him as he headed for the elevators.

"A lawyer?" Ryan was a little confused at this.

"Apparently it's important." She informed him.

"Alright. I will make sure I make it." Ryan said, hitting the button for the labs. "I will see you there."

"Yes sir." Miss. Smith agreed, and went back to her desk.

Ryan headed to the labs, grinning as he listened to all the sounds around him as he exited the elevator. Welding, cutting, parts being tested. It sounded amazing. "Mr. Haywood!" The head of the department quickly approached him. "It's good to see you sir!"

"Williams, good to see you too. Care to get me up to date on what you have this week?" Ryan asked, following beside the man with his hands behind his back, posture perfect and head held high. The technological phenomenons happening around him reminded Ryan why he did this in the first place. The thrill of creating something new and knowing that it will be used to make a better change in the world.

He could spend hours down there talking to the men and woman that worked for him, but it felt like only minutes till Miss. Smith was alerting him of the meeting with Mr. Jamesworth.

"I apologise gentlemen, I am needed elsewhere. Keep up the excellent work." Ryan said, heading back up to the CEO office.

What he was not expecting when the doors opened were two children and what Ryan believed to be the lawyer. One child, a small brown haired and pale skinned boy staring down at his shoes, sat quietly on the couch. He had a blue vest and white shirt, a small blue and white tie tied in a Windsor knot. He looked upset, and was quiet. The other child, however, seem to make it his mission to be heard by every single individual in the building. He was not a polar opposite of the first boy, but it was close. His hair was ten shades darker, as was his skin. If Ryan were to guess, he would guess somewhere in the south, like Mexico or Purito Rico. He had jeans and a green t-shirt over a darker green shirt. The last man, the lawyer, had a full suit on, a classic grey and white combination. He had shorter hair than either boy, slicked down with some gel most likely. And he was currently knelt down and arguing with the screaming child.

"Stop this! I am starting to get tired of fighting with you on these. Now sit down and behave."

"No! I hate you! I wanna go home to Mrs. Free! I want my Mama!" The boy yelled, kicking out at the lawyer. Miss. Smith watched with sympathetic eyes, which quickly turned to Ryan.

"Mr. Haywood!"

Three more sets of eyes turned to look at him. The young boy who had been yelling stopped, eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. It seems that the other boy was in the same boat, but just not as vocal.

"What seems to be going on here?" Ryan asked, strolling forward in a calm matter so he didn't further upset the kids.

"Hello Mr. Haywood. I'm Chris Jamesworth. I'm a lawyer that is in charge of the late Sarah Free's will." Mr. Jamesworth said, holding out a hand to shake Ryan's. Ryan kept it firm and short.

"Sarah Free? I thought she took my cousin's name when they married?" Ryan asked. He had been home for that. He cared about his cousin, he was the brother neither had to Ryan as they grew up. His death two years ago had been the last time Ryan went home, paying his respects at the funeral.

"She went back to her maiden name after the accident." Mr. Jamesworth explained, glancing at the children. "Is there a more private place we can discuss the matters at hand?"

"Of course. My office. Miss. Smith, can you take care of the children as we talk? There should still be cookies in the staff break room." Ryan said to his secretary. Miss. Smith nodded and lead the more compliant children off to get the treats. Ryan felt a tug at his heart strings as they grabbed each others hands just before they left.

Once they were gone and Ryan had closed the door, he turned back to Mr. Jamesworth. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you. It has been a long day." Mr. Jamesworth said, sitting down. "My condolences on your lost."

"I heard she was healthy when we last spoke. What happened?" Ryan asked, sitting down as well.

"A car accident similar to her husbands. Late night, raging storm. The children were at the babysitters and she never made it home." Mr. Jamesworth explained.

Ryan nodded, a little surprised he never was told, but he figured it was because he didn't talk to anyone in the family after what happened. "So why are you here now?"

"In her will, she and her late husband had placed the care of the children on you Mr. Haywood." Mr. Jamesworth opened his briefcase, passing him the document. Ryan took it and read over the words. "It appears to have not been updated after the lost of her husband."

"That makes sense. Both said that they would want me to take care of... His name is Gavin is it not?" Ryan asked.

Mr. Jamesworth nodded. "But there is a problem. She had adopted the other boy, Ray Narvaez Jr. His father just walked out and his mother gave him up after being unable to take care of him. Normally, we would just put him back into the adoption system, but we found an modification to her will that was never sealed and officially noted."

Ryan was quick to find it. "Should we, Sarah and Mitchel Haywood pass before our child Gavin David Free, and Ray Narvaez Jr, they will go into the care of James Ryan Haywood. She added Ray's name tacked on beside Gavin's and added a T and Y to he in blue pen."

"Exactly. Since it is on the will, we should acknowledge it, but since it was never officially documented, you could just take Gavin and we can put Ray back into Social Services."

Ryan thought it over. He had only agreed to take Gavin when they made the will only a few days after Gavin's birth. He could just take the responsibility he agreed to. But those eyes. The pain already nestled in Ray's eyes. How upset he was already about losing the people who loved and cared for him. "I couldn't do that to him. Either of them. They are already alone enough as is." He can take two children. He had the money. He had the space at the penthouse.

Plus, it was a silver lining in the loss. He was finally getting a chance to raise children.

"Are you sure? He's already a problematic child." Mr. Jamesworth said. "In my opinion..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Ryan said, harsh and cold. "That boy needs stability. Taking him away from Gavin would only lead to more problems. They held hands as they left. They are both vulnerable and need the other to keep calm."

Ryan felt a little pleased to see how startled the lawyer looked. "Oh... I see... If you are sure..."

"What do I need to sign? I can take them now. I have room at home to easily get them settled in as soon as possible."

After some shuffling of papers, signing, verification of his income and current history with law enforcement (non existent), Ryan finally signed the last piece that sealed him as Gavin and Ray's guardian.

"Well Mr. Haywood. I hope you have a good day. I will bring the children to your apartment after we return to the home and retrieve their belongings." Mr. Jamesworth said, stepping out of the room first. Miss. Smith was back with Gavin and Ray, who were quietly eating their cookies and watching a video on the work tablet. It warmed Ryan's heart to see the children calm and content. "Ray, Gavin, it's time to go."

Bad idea.

Both looked at each other, and bolted for the elevator. Ryan was expecting it and beat them to it, blocking their path. "Neither of you are getting separated."

"Liar! I got separated from Mama when Papa left, and now I'mma get separated from Vav!" Ray yelled at him.

"Not if I take you both in and prevent that." Ryan easily answered. He squatted down so he was at Ray's height.

Ray frowned, looking like he didn't understand. "But... But Vav is only related to you..."

"But Gavin's mother took you in as her own. So I will as well." Ryan explained.

Ray looked at Gavin, then back at Ryan. "Both of us?"

Ryan nodded. "Both of you." He stood back up and looked at Mr. Jamesworth. "Please take them to retrieve their things and bring them to my penthouse. I will meet you there. I need to gather some of the necessary requirements for the children."

With a simple nod. Mr. Jamesworth led the two into the elevator and to the ground floor.

"Miss. Smith, I have some matters to take care off. Please ensure I am not called. I will also be taking tomorrow off. I am also not to be bothered then unless it is an absolute emergency." Ryan said, grabbing his wallet, keys, phone, and other essentials.

"Yes Mr. Haywood. Will that be everything?" She asked him.

"Yes it will. Thank you Miss. Smith."

"You are welcome. Oh, and Mr. Haywood?"

Ryan looked up at her, smiling from the middle of the room as he got into the elevator himself.

"Congratulations."

Ryan broke out into the largest smile he has felt in a long time. "Thank you Miss. Smith. See you in two days."

The doors closed on her smile, which made Ryan know for sure this was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you vincestouslydelicious on Tumblr for giving me the motivation to write this and get it up. You are a cool dude.  
> Also, I am shit at tech and techno babble, as well as legal babble, so I am sorry if those parts suck.


	3. Welcome to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting kids set up in a new home is hard. Especially if one is use to getting abandoned.

It wasn't hard to get together some bedding, a bunk bed, dressers, toy chest, and basic clothing for children the size of the two kids. Ryan had an eye for detail and could pick out what they might like easily. He was a young boy once. It wasn't too hard.

Toys he was going to wait for the boys and take them to a toy store to pick for themselves. Let them go nuts depending on how many of their original toys they still had. If Ray had been in the system already, he probably didn't have much. Ryan would definitely be letting him get more. Make sure he knows that Ryan isn't going to give up on him. Maybe get some educational so they have something stimulating before they start school.

He rented a van to get everything to his penthouse and even paid extra for movers to get it into his spare room. He gave them a few extra bucks to get the desk into Ryan's own room. Everything was still a plain white and grey combination that didn't suit a children's room in the slightest. That will be fixed with help from Gavin and Ray.

Ryan wrote his check and sent the movers on their way, and went to set the room up as he saw fit.

He put the bunk beds against the furthest wall from the window so they had space to move, dressers on the wall at the foot of the bed, and the toy chest on the other side of the room. He thought about putting the clothing away, but decided to wait till the kids saw it and decided how they wanted the drawers arranged before he did so.

Everything still looked too plain, too basic. Nothing really looked like it belonged to children, and Ryan had an idea. It would be easy to fix. Stickers, paint, disposable clothing and maybe it would help with the bonding he so craved himself. But for now, it would be enough for the children to be put into his care.

Next on the list was to check if he had enough child friendly food that they can go shopping tomorrow. Ryan headed to the kitchen, opening the large double door fridge to look at what he had at the moment.

"Milk, coffee cream, Diet Coke, leftovers, some bananas... We will need to go grocery shopping." Ryan muttered to himself. Ray and Gavin might enjoy that as well. A new way to bond.

The buzzer for the door went off, and Ryan glanced at the clock on the wall. It was one of those modern ones with just ticks instead of actual numbers. "3:36. I spent more time rearranging then I thought." He closed the fridge and headed to the buzzer.

"Mr. Jamesworth?" 

"Yeah. We're here. Is this place really child friendly?"

"Yes it is. I would have to ask you to not make any more assumptions based on appearances." Ryan said, tone cold again to remind the man who was in charge around here.

"Oh, uh sorry. Just let us up please?" Ryan rolled his eyes and hit the door buzzer to let them in. He probably should get a schedule of when the door man was off instead of just ignoring it when he or she weren't there.

It took a five minute ride up before Ryan could open his door to his adopted children. And it took five seconds for them to be sprinting in to look at the sight out his window.

"Vav will you look at that!?" Ray said, eyes wide as he looked down upon the city. "We're as high as the clouds!"

"I know Xray!" Gavin agreed, staring in wonder.

Ryan let them do what they wanted, taking the bags from Mr. Jamesworth. "Thank you for bringing them. You have my office number if there is any other problem. They can direct you from there."

Mr. Jamesworth nodded, checking on the kids one last time. "Good luck. Those two are a handful."

Ryan closed the door as the Lawyer left, annoyed once again. He didn't want to deal with his shit.

"Do you think if we jumped from up here, we could land in a pool down below?" Vav asked.

And now he gets to live his dream. "There will be no jumping from the roof or our windows. Wait till we are at a swimming pool and you have proven to the lifeguards that you can swim in the deep end before jumping from tall heights into pools."

The two kids turned to him and frowned. "You aren't just going to say not to jump from anything?" Ray sounded incredibly confused.

"That never worked for me as a kid." Ryan said simply. The kids still looked confused. "I want to work with you guys instead of just boss you around. I hated it when adults never listened or let me try things I thought would be fun. I won't let you just do whatever you want, but I will let you have fun as children. As long as we work together."

Gavin and Ray looked at each other. "My mum always said that I have to listen cause she's my mum..."

"That is true. But I'm not your mom. So we'll act a little differently." Ryan said, squatting down to be on their level. "Now, want to see your room now, or after we go shopping?"

The boys looked at each other again, and have a small conversation between themselves. "Can we get some toys?"

"Yes you can."

"SHOPPING!" Ryan laughed as they both ran towards the door.

"Hold on you two. First we need to put away what you brought with you. I have the room set up already." Ryan said before they got too far. When they groaned and complained, he just pointed down the hallway.

"But putting your stuff away is boring. It just gets packed up the next time you are sent to a new home." Ray said.

That made Ryan frown. "Gavin, you go ahead please." Gavin nodded and dragged his bag towards the open door down the hallway.

Once the two were alone, Ryan walked forward until he was in front of the pouting boy. "Ray, why do you think you're going to have to pack up and leave?"

"Because we always do. Adults promise I get to stay, a few weeks go by, they get sick of me and send me to some other family. Vav's mom was the first to keep the promise for nearly a year but look what happened. She dumped both me and Vav with someone else." Ray said, not meeting Ryan's eyes.

"Ray... That isn't what happened. Gavin's mom was coming back to get you guys and was in an accident. She's gone. She never wanted to leave you guys." Ryan explained. "You came here because she wanted to make sure neither of you were separated. The lawyer gave me the option to only take Gavin, but I chewed him out for saying such a thing. I will not abandon either of you."

Ray still looked down at his feet. Ryan sighed, figuring that he would give the boy a little more time to get use to what the situation was. "Why don't we go get the coolest gaming system when we go get toys?"

"You want to spend that much money?" Ray looked up with slack-jaws and wide eyes. "Other families hated spending that much money on us."

"Well, I saved up a lot of money just for this reason." Ryan said. "Go put your clothing away and we can go buy whatever you want."

Ray grinned and ran into the room Gavin was in, telling him the good news. Ryan laughed when he heard their cheers. He was going to do his cousin proud and take the best care of the two boys.

_CRASH_

"... WASN'T US!"

And there goes the dream this would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've made for this site, and it is based off of someone else's idea. We've been bouncing ideas off of each other for a while and I just needed to spread the love. She approved so no worries about any of that!


End file.
